Getting To Know Toby Turner
by TheDarklyDreaming
Summary: When new boy Toby Turner is put into Lindsay's science class he immediately catches her attention. Lindsay and her best friend Jordan try to get Toby's attention but things don't go the way they thought it would. A humorous and romantic Toby Turner story. I would love for some reviews on what you guys think. :
1. Chapter 1

I pull a brush through my hair trying to get the knots out but end up just pulling out clumps of hair , I sigh frustrated and decide to leave it. I quickly put on my black sneakers and look around the lounge room for my school bag, but I know that there is only one person it would be with "Jeremy where did you hide my bag?" I call out angrily to my annoying 6 year old brother , I can hear him giggling in my room so I quickly run in and see him sitting on my bed eating my lunch "Jeremy! That was my lunch for today!" I yell at him, he grins and takes another big bite of my sandwich, crumbs falling down onto my bed."Erg are you serious?" I pull my wallet out of my draw and grab a handful of change, frowning at the thought of buying the disgusting food from the canteen. I quickly grab my bag off Jeremy and walk out the door "Bye loser!" I hear him yell from inside. I roll my eyes and put in my earphones scrolling to my favourite song i walk down the street towards school.

I get to school late after the bell rings, so I rush down the halls to my roll call. I quickly walk into the room but our teacher Mrs Hummel turns around. Mrs Hummel was tall and thin, she often wore classes that made her eyes look much bigger and had her thin black her tied up in a bun, personally she reminded me of a skeleton "Your late Lindsay" She tells me angrily "Sorry miss" I mumble taking a seat in the very back next to my best friend Jordan "Your late Lindsay" Jordan says mocking the teacher "Shush!" I say giggling, I look up to make sure the teacher didn't hear, not that Jordan would have cared if she did. "So what's wrong?" Jordan asks brushing some of her long blonde hair behind her ear. Jordan could always tell when I was mad or upset, she knew me better than anyone. I sighed "Just a bad day" I say shaking my head. "It will get better" She tells me, I nod "I hope so" I say looking out the window. Turning around I open my mouth to ask her something but the sound of the sound of the bell interrupts me, we stand up and walk out of the class room "What class do I have now?" I ask her, she looks up thinking "I'm pretty sure you have science" She tells me. I frown sadly because science was the only class I had no one to talk to. "Oh great" I say sarcastically, Jordan laughs "It'll be fine" She tells me walking in the other direction "See you later!" She calls out.

I walk into my science class, taking my usual seat in the back by myself. I pull out my science book from my bag and go to the back off the book. Pulling out my black pen I begin to randomly doodle butterflies and dragons, ignoring what the teacher is scribbling until something catches my attention. The door opens, I gaze as the tall cute boy with dark brown hair and a green tee-shirt walks in the room holding a pile of books grinning. "Oh you must be the new student" The teacher says to the boy "Take a seat anywhere" He says before turning back to the board. Toby walks over and sits in the seat next to me, I look down shyly "Hey how's it going, I'm Toby Turner" He says to me, I look up and smile "Lindsay Williams" I tell him, He grins at me "I like your hair" He points to my bright orange hair "Oh, Thanks" I reply, my heart beating fast, scared I was going to say something stupid "It took me ages to dye, it looked better before now it kind of looks a little dull…" I say, he smiles and shakes his head "No! It looks great, I really like it!" He tells me enthusiastically "Hahaha thanks" I tell him blushing I quickly look down and continue my drawing.

I practically run out of class to the canteen, pulling out my phone I text Jordan. **Where are you?. **I text her standing in the crowded canteen looking for her, my phone immediately vibrates and I look at the text she has sent back. **Just got out of class, on my way to the canteen. **I sigh frustrated, impatiently wanting to tell her all about Toby. I sit down at a random table waiting for Jordan to get here, I scan around the canteen but I suddenly see a bright green shirt and dark brown hair. Looking over at Toby and I grin stupidly, he sits down at a table on the other side of the canteen by himself and pulls out his iPhone. I sigh, smiling and watch him. I cross my arms and lean onto the table gazing at the adorable man sitting across the room. He pulls out his phone and beings talking to it loudly, I giggle and watch him, wondering who he is talking to. "What's got into you!" I hear behind me, I turn around and see Jordan standing behind me laughing, "Huh?" I ask smiling, still thinking about Toby, Jordan sits down next to me. "He is so cute" I tell her smiling, Jordan looks at me confused "What are you talking about?" She asks me laughing, I look over at Toby and she follows my gaze "Who is _he?_"She asks me looking at him, "Toby" I tell her grinning we quickly sit up and I look at her "I call dibs on him!" I say as fast as I can, I smile happy that I said it before her, she looks at me "What, no, you can't, arg!" She replies, I grin and she looks over to him. "Go talk to him" I shake my head "No way" I tell her, feeling a rush of shyness, Jordan smiles and pulls me up out of my seat, dragging me across the canteen. We stand behind Toby staring at the back of his head.  
"You can do this" Jordan whispers, I shake my head "Nope, Nope, I can't do this, Ill act like an idiot and embarrass myself" I tell her quietly trying to walk away, She grabs me and pulls me back next to her "You called dibs on him remember" She whispers, pushing me over to the table I stumble and begin to fall, I quickly reach out to stop myself from falling and my hand goes straight into Toby's mashed potatoes. He looks up shocked and confused "Oh I'm so sorry!" I tell him embarrassed, he laughs loudly "It's nice to see you again" He says I blush "I'm so sorry I say, he reaches over and picks up a napkin and wipes potato off my hand "It's fine! Don't worry about it" I feel my face go hot and red. "Nice seeing you" I tell him running away embarrassed towards Jordan leaning against the wall laughing "That was so funny!" She says laughing loudly, I frown at her "Shut up" I tell her, embarrassed.


	2. Chapter 2

I run out of the canteen to the toilets luckily no one was in there so I sit in a stall. I hear the toilet door open and someone walk in, Jordan's loud giggle echoes in the room "Come out Lindsay it wasn't that bad!" She tells me, still laughing. I bury my face in my hands "No! It was bad, It was awful" I call out. "No one saw!" Jordan tells me. "Well Toby saw" I murmur Jordan laughs, I see her hands reach over the top of the stall door, and she pulls herself up and looks at me "Oh, Hiiiii!" Jordan yells grinning stupidly. I look down, trying hard not to smile. I can feel her looking at me and I'm sure I'm about to laugh looking away I make sure she doesn't see my face. I hear her let go off the door and fall to the floor, Looking up I wonder what she is going to do now, her head pops up from bellow the door. "If you don't come out, I'll huff and puff and will blow this door down!" I look up at her smiling "You wouldn't dare" I say, her head disappears. I grin wondering what she is going to do, suddenly Ii hear a bang and the stall door shakes "Don't kick the door!" I yell, the door shakes again "A teacher will hear you, stop!" I say. Jumping up, I open the door. Jordan stands grinning, laughing I fall into her and hug her.

We walk back to the canteen together but the bell rings just as we get there. "We have sport together" Jordan tells me, smiling she grabs my hand and we walk to sport together. In sport, your will either be in a boys class, a girls class or a mix class with both boys and girls, Me and Jordan were in an all girls class.

I run into the girls bright pink change room, quickly changing into my white sport shirt and shorts before walking out onto the muddy field and sit in the grass next to Jordan with the rest of our class. Our short blonde and slightly chubby sport teacher walks out "Alright ladies" she says standing in front of us "Today we are going to play soccer" The teacher says crossing her arms and looking down on us "You will be graded on how well you can play and because we want a nice big game, we will be versing the boys class" My face goes pale when I hear that, I gulp nervously and look over to Jordan who is pulling grass out of the ground with a very bored look on her face. Looking around I spot the boys class following their teacher out onto the oval. The huge popular boys walked at the front of the group, pushing each other, talking and laughing, I stared at them, nervous that they would crush me during the soccer game. Looking over into the middle of the group, I see a bunch of much skinnier, less muscly boys. I decide that they will be the only ones I'll take on, If I even try and get the ball at all. A tall boy with bright orange hair looks over at me and grins, showing a row of green braces. Quickly looking away I blush and I pretend I didn't see him.

Continuing to look at the boys my sight lands on the boy at the very back. He runs his hand though his dark brown hair while he talks to the short boy next to him, I gaze at him for a moment but remember that I embarrassed myself in front of him, I turn to Jordan "Toby is over there" I whisper to her, she looks up at him and smiles "He is looking fine" She tells me shaking her head, I sigh "He really is" blurts out my mouth causing Jordan to giggle, I look over to Jordan who is still staring at Toby "I dibs him, remember?" I tell her quietly "Oh please, you can't 'dibs' a person and anyway, I'm just admiring" She tells me, I frown and continue to stare at Toby, He walks across into the middle of the field following his class, grinning he shows a row of perfect white teeth I look at his dark brown eyes and I sigh dreamily. "Okay everyone up!" yells our teacher, I spot Toby looking over the girl class so I duck behind Jordan.

The teacher places the ball down and everyone begins to get in to a position, I just awkwardly find a spot in the middle of the field and stand there holding my hands. I hear a high pitched noise as the teacher blows her whistle and everything goes crazy. Screams and giggles fill my ears, I watch as Jordan runs past me towards the ball. Everyone runs and gathers around the ball, I take a few more steps in its direction being careful not to get too close and spend most of the game standing and watching. Suddenly I hear some ones foot hitting the ball, hard and it flies towards me. Screaming I look up and see a group of big guys running towards me, panicking I kick the ball in a random direction and when I heard my team mates yelling I could tell that it was the wrong direction. Embarrassed I look up to see Toby grinning at me quickly looking down I watch my purple shoes, when I look back up Toby is running after the ball. "Erg" I murmur frustrated, I spot Jordan chasing after the ball in her shorts, pushing all the other guys out of the way she manages to steal the ball and dribble it up the field, I smile and watch proudly. Suddenly I hear someone next to me clear their throat, I turn to my right and stumble back as I see that Toby's face is a few centimetres away from mine. "Hey!" I blurt out, the wind blows my hair and I push it down "Lindsay hey!" he grins at me. I give him a small nervous smile. We stand and look at each other for a moment "eh, about before…" I begin to say, suddenly I hear someone yell "Heads!" and I feel Toby grab my arm and pull me towards him, landing in his chest the ball flies past narrowly missing my head. My face goes hot and I can feel Toby's soft hands touching my shoulder. "You're not very careful, are you?" he asks releasing his hands off me he laughs. "Erm, yeah, I mean no" sounding stupid I look down "thanks" I say, he grins and his eyes light up "No problemo".

Some boys and girls run past us after the ball, we stand and watch for a bit until the whistle is blown. Toby and I begin to make our way off the field when we hear a voice. "Hey Lindsay!" I turn and see Jordan walking towards me and Toby, smiling. "Who's your friend?" Jordan asks Toby smiles and sticks out his hand "My name is Toby" he tells her shaking her hand. "I'm Jordan, Lindsay's friend" Jordan smiles and runs her fingers through her hair "Oh yeah, I saw you playing soccer, your really good!" Toby tells her. "What class do you have now?" Jordan asks turning and walking with Toby, i trail behind them "Maths with Mrs Bruce" Toby tells Jordan, her far lights up "Me too! We could be maths buddies" she says. My heart drops and I frown jealous. "That would be great! Can you walk me there?" Toby asks Jordan, I gulp nervously "Well, I have Mr Ryan" I pitch in behind them, but they ignore me. We arrive at where all the maths rooms are, Toby and Jordan chatting together walk to their classroom that is opposite to mine. "Okay, Bye guys" I call out but neither of them turn around. I look down sadly and walk into my maths room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for everyone who is reviewing the story so far, it really means a lot to me. I'm going to try and post as often as possible but I have had a lot of assignment lately. Anyway, thanks and I hope you are enjoying it so far:**

I sit down in the canteen next to Jordan, it's been a few days since Toby's first arrival and Jordan has been talking to Toby more and more, it's starting to get me worried. I pull out my chicken sandwich and take a bite, chewing I look at Jordan. It was lunch time, except Jordan wasn't eating. I look down at my sandwich and when I look up, I can see her looking around the crowded canteen. I swallow my food "How was history?" I ask, Jordan gives me a quick glance but then turns back to look around the canteen "Yeah, it was good" She answers, I slowly nod my head "Cool" I mumble "Your hair looks good today" I tell her, pointing to her blonde hair that's been pulled up into a bun. "Thanks" She says, I look away, getting the message that she clearly isn't interested in what I have to say.

Suddenly she sits up straight and her face lights up. "Toby! Come sit with us!" She calls out, I frown and turn around to see Toby wearing a dark blue shirt and waking over to our table. "Hey!" he says pulling a chair over and sitting next to Jordan. "Hi Toby" Jordan says smiling at him. I look off to the side and concentrate on the window, not wanting to see Jordan and Toby flirt in front of me "Hey Lindsay" Toby says, I turn to see him looking at me, I give him a small smile before turning back to the window "How annoying is our maths homework?" Jordan says to Toby giggling. I frown, I wasn't in their maths class so I had no way off contributing in that conversation, angry at Jordan cutting me out like that i turn to Toby. "But what about our science homework?" I tell him, I glance at Jordan and smirk, Toby gives me a wide grin "Ha! Yes! Our teacher is such a noodle" he says to me, I smile and look him in the eyes. "Do you like our science class?" I ask him, I hear Jordan sigh frustrated, I knew cutting her out of the conversation was mean, but she was trying to do the same thing to me. Toby nods "Yeah! Science is the best, it's so sciency" he tells me laughing "Yeah, I really like sitting next to you" I tell him "Thanks! I really like sitting next to you too" he replies, I fell my face blush and I can't help but smile. Suddenly I see Jordan move her chair closer to Toby and she begins to smile. "So Toby, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house after school sometime" My smile drops as Jordan says this, she knows I like Toby, She couldn't seriously be asking this "So we can do our Maths homework together" Jordan says to Toby, my heart beats fast and I look at them both staring at each other with stupid smiles on their faces "Yes! That would be great!" Toby says to Jordan happily, my eyebrows crease together and my mouth opens slightly, I can tell if I'm mad, sad or just shocked. Jordan does a stupid giggle and Toby lets out a laugh as well, neither of them paying attention to me. Okay, I was definitely mad.

Quickly putting my sandwich in my bag, I throw my bag over my shoulder and push out my chair to get up, making sure it makes loud squeaks against the floor. Toby and Jordan look up at me confused, I turn and walk away, not looking back to see what they were doing. I walk out of the canteen building until I get to the front of the school, I sit on the grass out front, I close my eyes frustrated. Suddenly I hear someone laugh from behind me, opening my eyes I spun around to see that a boy named Shane was standing behind me looking at me. I had never spoken to Shane before, but I knew his name, everyone knew his name. He was normally seen walking around leading a bunch of tall footballers and talking to skinny girls that were always covered in makeup, to me he was a cliche popular guy, who would never be seen talking to someone like me. Realizing he was probably here to make rude and nasty comments, I turn back around so I'm not facing him, I wasn't in the mood for him right now.

"What do you want?" I ask him angrily, I hear him laugh from behind me again. "Someone's angry!" he tells me, I clench up my fists and ignore him. "I just came over to say hi" He tells me "Can I sit next to you?" He asks, still frowning I nod my head. Slowly, he sits down to the right of me, straightening his legs, I can feel him looking at me but I ignore him, he was much closer than I would like him to be sitting. "It's Lindsay, Right?" he asks in a friendly tone, I mumble a yes as a reply. "Well, My names Shane" He tells me, I take a breath, calming down a bit. I turn and give him a little smile, he smiles back, He had a really nice smile I think to myself. I look over him, he was wearing black jeans, a red shirt and on his wrist was a leather bracelet. He had really short blonde hair, but the thing that really caught my attention was his bright blue eyes. "So why are you talking to me?" I ask him, he laughs loudly "What do you mean?" He replies, running a hand through his hair "Well, normally I see you hanging around a bunch of tall guys and stuck up girls, so I'm just going to assume you're here to make fun of me" I tell him bluntly, I realise how mean I just sounded "Well first of all, the girls I hang out with aren't stuck up and secondly I am not here to make fun of you" He says laughing, "Like I told you before, I came to say hi" I roll my eyes and look down at the grass "Are you always this angry?" Shane asks, I sigh feeling bad "No, I'm sorry, I'm just in a bad mood" I admit to him "No need to apologize, Can I ask whats wrong?" He asks quietly, I shrug thinking over it "Honestly, Its really stupid and I overreacted, I probably was doing the wrong thing..." I tell him, I suddenly feel a rush of regret, I probably made a fool of myself "But yeah, I don't know, I just got a little mad at my friend" I look over to him and he looks as though he is thinking over it "Well, I'm sure it wasn't that bad" He points out, I chew on my lip "Yeah I guess it wasn't" I mumble, but in the back of my head I knew it was pretty bad. He smiles at me "See ! No need to be so upset" Shane tells me lightly patting my back, I smile "Why are you being so nice to me?" I ask him quietly.

Just as he is about to answer me, the bell goes and I groan "I have science!" I moan, dreading the thought of having to sit next to Toby after embarrassing myself yet again. Shane laughs and pushes himself up "Hey! I love science!" He says, he extends his hand and I grab it, he pulls me up. I wipe grass off the back off my thighs "Also, the reason I was being so nice to you is because Im just a nice guy" He tells me, I laugh "Oh are you now?" I ask him, he grins and nods. "Well it was nice talking to you Lindsay" He says to me, I smile "You too Shane" I tell him before turning and walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

**I realise I haven't posted in over 3 months…woops, sorry to anyone who has been waiting but here it is! Enjoy x**

I trudge into science and sit down at mine and Toby's empty desk, my mood had been slightly lifted after talking to Shane but I still could feel my lips stretched into a frown across my face. I pull out my book and pen. One by one I watch students rush into class and take their normal seats, the teacher arrives in last and the class begins. Confused, I look around the class room wondering where Toby is. I felt strangely disappointed that he wasn't here, even though I did embarrass myself in front of him I did want to see him. Dismissing my thoughts, I pay attention to the work.

Somehow, during my work my mind drifts over to Shane. _Why was he talking to me? _I wonder, putting my elbows on the desk and resting my head in my hands. _Did he just want to say hi? Will he talk to me again? _My breath catches when a thought crosses my head. _Does he feel something for me? _I think. A voice in my head takes over _No Lindsay, he doesn't even know you and Shane has much prettier girls that he could get, He probably won't talk to you again and he definitely does not have a thing for you. _My common sense tells me this and I decide to just believe all these.

"But Maybe…" I whisper to myself as quietly as I can, giving myself a little hope. I suddenly hear yelling from the front of the class room and my head shoots up. "And why are you late?" Toby stands at the door nervously while the teacher glares at him "I was helping a teacher" Toby says, handing him a note. Toby quickly hurries over and sits next to me, I awkwardly look down and Toby stares at me. "Lindsay, are you okay? You seemed upset earlier. Jordan was so worried about you, so was I. We tried to find you but we couldn't, I really hope you're okay" I sit shocked at the sudden outburst. "You guys were worried?" I ask, he nods "Oh, I'm fine , thanks for the concern but it was nothing" I tell him, my mind wondering back to Shane I look out the window. "Okay good" Toby puts his hand on mine, I spin around shocked and blush. "I would be very upset if you weren't okay" he tells me before lifting his hand away. I feel a rush of emotions and I blush even harder.

But then I remember that he has been giving Jordan a lot of attention. _This guy is just a flirt_ I tell myself angrily _you don't need him_. I gaze at him _But he does seem pretty amazing… _god my emotions suck. We didn't talk for the rest of science, both of us did our work and I mostly think about everything that's been happening. I wonder to myself what Toby is thinking. Class eventually ends obviously and Toby walks with me out of the class room.  
"So Lindsay, are you doing anything interesting this weekend?" He asks me as we walk down the hall, I shake my head "Are you?" I ask, not paying much attention "Nope! Not a damn thing! Total things I am doing is zero!" Toby exclaims, I can feel him looking at me "So, If we both aren't doing anything-" I hear Toby say, but then he goes quiet, I look at him and he looks to be thinking. "Lindsay!" Someone yells, I spin around and see Shane walking over to me. _Oh god, what if he makes fun of me in front of Toby _I think panicking, but Shane just walks over and smiles "How was science Lindsay?" Shane asks, I calm down and smile "It was pretty bad" I suddenly remember Toby standing behind me, I turn and look at Toby who is glaring at Shane. "This is my friend Toby, Shane" Toby shakes his hand and smile. "Um, Lindsay I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party I'm throwing" Shane asks me "You can come to Toby, It's next Friday" Toby grins and suddenly Jordan shows up._ Looks like everyone is here together _I frown. "Can Jordan come too!" Toby asks, Shane flashes a grin at Jordan "Yes she can" Shane hands us all invitations, "I got to go, Ill talk to you later Lindsay?" Shane asks, I smile "Yeah sure" Shane walks away. Me Lindsay and Toby begin to walk to class together.

"Lindsay, since when were you friends with Shane?" Jordan asks "Since today" I reply smiling. "Wow" Jordan replies "Hey Toby! How was class" She then asks Toby, Toby and Jordan talk a bit, I felt a little jealous but I was too excited about this party to care too much.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the night of Shanes party, this being my first real party so I was very nervous, I had told my mum I was staying at Jordan's house for the night because she would never let me go to a party, certainly not dressed like I was planning to be. The party started at 9 and it was 7, while I waited I was trying to get my outfit perfect, my hair looking great and my makeup done up well. I tied my orange hair up in a pony tail, it wasn't the best hairstyle but I felt it went well with what I was wearing. I had found this tall black heals in my mum's closet, Jordan let me borrow her short, dark, red dress and I just threw on some of my jewellery. I caught a glance at myself in the mirror. _If this doesn't impress Toby, I don't know what will_ Ithink to myself, I frown,_ Or is it Shane I'm trying to impress? Wait, Impress Shane? I would have no hope _I think, remembering the girls Shane hangs out with. I look at the clock, it was 8.30, Toby and Jordan should be picking me up by now. I begin to walk to the door when I hear someone walk behind me. "Where are you going dressed like that?" I bite my lip and spin around "I'm going to Jordan's Jeremy, Why do you care?" I look down at my little brother, he laughs "You're a liar, you wouldn't go to Jordan's house like that, you lied to me" he tells me, I frown "I bet you told mum you are going to Jordan's, liar" he said laughing even louder. "When she gets back from shopping I'll tell her where you really went" I look out the window and see that Jordan's car is parked out the front. "I will kill you if you tell mum, if you don't I will clean your room, Okay? Bye" I tell him before picking up my handbag and walking out the front. "Bye loser!" My brother yells, I keep walking towards the blue car.

"Lindsay! You look amazing!" Jordan says to me, I spot Toby in the passenger seat staring at me. "Thanks!" I smile at her, opening the door and sitting in the back seat. Jordan starts the car, Toby turns and looks at me so I quickly look out the window. "Lindsay, you look, wow, you look different, good different I mean, not that you don't always look good" I glance at him, trying to play it cool "Thanks Toby, you look good too" I say to him, pretending to admirer his warn out jeans and button up green shirt, he looks down and grins "Thanks". I look out the window for a while, Toby and Jordan chatting away in the front. As we drive. I start to see people our age walking the same direction as we are driving, assuming they are going to the party, when I see alcohol cases in their hands I get nervous.

I could hear the music before we could see the house it was really loud stereotypical party music. When we turn a corner I can then see the house, it was obvious it was Shanes as it was surrounded by cars and people walking inside. "Looks like we shouldn't have been worried about which house it was, right Toby?" Jordan says smiling at him, he laughs. Jordan parks the car a slight distance away, knowing that there was no chance at getting a close parking spot. We get out the car together and start to walk behind some girls talking about how much alcohol they want to drink. As we walk I study the house, it was a very big brick house with a porch, already filled with people smoking, all the lights seem to be on and I assumed the house is vibrating from such loud music. Together the three of us walk onto the porch and towards the door, I swear that the people on the porch were giving us funny looks but I just shrug it off, maybe it was the fact that Toby was humming to the song playing, which I have to admit is kind of cute.

Getting into the house I notice that people are just scattered around the place, mostly drinking alcohol, some people I recognised from school. We walk into the lounge room and see that a lot of people are dancing or talking in loud groups, one couple is one the couch heavily making out, awkwardly me Toby and Jordan stand in the lounge room talking to each other and looking around for what feels like a really long time. I eventually drag Toby and Jordan out of the lounge room into the kitchen because I felt uncomfortable. The kitchen benches were filled with beer bottles, leaning against the fridge was Shane talking to a tall guy, his eyes fall over onto me and he grins. "Lindsay! You look, so good! Seriously you look great!" Shane tells me, I look down and blush "Thank you. Erm, this is a really good party" I tell him. "Where is the bathroom?" Toby says quietly, I look at him and he is frowning. "Right around the corner" Jordan looks at Toby "I'll come with you Toby" she says smiling at him. Shane picks up a bottle of beer and hands it to me "Oh, I don't know if I should…" I say quietly, Shane looks at me surprised, the tall guy he was talking to before pipes up "Come on sweetie, it's a party, no harm having one drink" he tells me, I frown and glance at the bottle "Lindsay this is Jake, Jake this is Lindsay" Shane says, I nod at Jake and turn back to Shane, who puts the bottle in my hand. "No harm in just one" Shane says winking, I twist the top of and begin to drink. When the alcohol first goes in my mouth, I have a sudden taste of disgust and disliking for it, but I know that Shane and Jake are watching me so I keep drinking while Shane and Jake talk. I finish the bottle and without realising it Shane hands me another "Let's go into the longue room Lindsay" he tells me, I smile and nod.

We go into the longue room and it has gotten more people and the music is a lot louder. "Where is Toby and Jordan?" I say to Shane, trying to yell over the music. "Who?" he replies, I look around trying to find them "My friends?" I ask, Shane shakes his head and laughs, "probably playing Xbox upstairs or something" I grin "There is an Xbox?" I walk towards where I remember the stairs to be, but Shane grabs me and pulls me back. "Let's dance" he says. I listen to the music for a bit and then awkwardly begin to move my body to the beat, Shane laughs and copies my dance moves. The songs change a few times and I don't recognise a single one, so it was a little hard to dance to them. Also, I was having a hard time trying to figure out if Shane was mimicking me or really liked my dance moves. After the fifth song, I wonder into the kitchen to grab another beer for me and Shane. When I come back Shane has a few people talking to him, I notice that one of them is in my maths class, a short, skinny brown haired girl named Louise, I remembered her from maths because she would always fight with the teacher. "Lindsay! Come here" Shane says, I walk besides him and hand him the drink. "This is Glen, Claire, Louise and Mark" Shane says, pointing at them. I look at them, trying to think of things I could use to remember the names. Glen with brown hair, Claire with the yellow skirt, Louise I already know and Mark with glasses. I smile at all of them "Hey" Shane looks at me and smiles "So this is the Lindsay Shane is always talking about! You are as hot as he says you are" Mark says to me, I look at Shane surprised and blush "What, huh? Shane talks about me?" I say embarrassed, Mark opens his mouth but Shane begins to talk. "So, you guys having a good time?" Shane says, Claire smiles "Yes! This is great, but Melissa and Luke won't stop making out on the couch" She says laughing, Shane smiles "I expected them too, you look great Claire" I look at Claire ugly yellow skirt. _Is Shane just handing out compliments to be polite? Did he really think I looked good?_ I suddenly felt a little self-conscious and out of place.

They all talk for a while and I stand back quietly, barely hearing their conversation above the music. I drink the last of my beer, realising that they aren't tasting as bad anymore and are becoming easier to drink. I turn to walk to the kitchen when someone grabs my shoulder, I turn back around and see Mark standing very close to me. "You are getting another beer?" He asks, I nod "Can I come?" He asks, nervously I nod again and we walk to the kitchen together. "So, you go to Shane's school?" Mark asks, sitting onto of the bench, I take another bottle and nod. "What school do you go to?" I ask, he laughs "I'm out of school, I have my own house and everything!" He tells me, I drink some more of the alcohol and start to feel more comfortable "Oh are you now?" I tell him smiling, he grins "Yes, Ma'am, Its sucks though, because I don't have a girlfriend" I look at him and laugh "Boyfriend?" I ask jokingly, he nods "Yep, me and Shane are dating, you didn't know that?" I stand there, feeling a little dizzy and confused "Shane is your boyfriend?" I slur out, Mark laughs "No, I was just joking. I have no boyfriend or girlfriend! I am completely single" he tells me, moving closer, I nod "That's nice" I tell him drinking some more beer "What about you?" He asks, I laugh "You're silly! I have never had a boyfriend" I tell him feeling really happy "Or girlfriend!" I quickly nod, he laughs "So we are both lonely singles?" He tells me I nod. Without even realizing it, someone has walked over beside me, I turn and see Jordan. "Jordo! Where have you been?" I ask her, she looks at me "Have you been drinking?" she asks worried, I shrug "Yes, I can't remember how many, where have you been?" I ask again giggling "Me and Toby were out the back, sitting on the grass" She tells me. "We had a few drinks as well" Toby says, I turn around surprised, I hadn't realised that Toby was here. "Toby!" I yell giving him a hug. Suddenly Shane runs into the room followed by the other people he was talking to "Do you guys want to play spin the bottle?" Shane asks, I get excited "Isn't that a little bit childish?" Mark asks "We can throw in some other stuff to make it better, so anyone want to play?" Shane asks, I do a little jump "I do!" I say, Toby looks at me "I'll play too" Toby says, Jordan rolls her eyes "Yes I guess I will" she says "Great!" Shane asks, "So you in Mark?" Mark nods.


End file.
